Jugglenaut
Jugglenaut is a Power Spheres Hunter. He first appears in episode 12 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Story Early Life He used to visit a TAPOPS all time to perform his skills to the audience at TAPOPS. However, the audience were get bored of his perform, thus the audience run when they see new performers that interest them, making Jugglenaut revenge to them because the new performer steals his audience. BoBoiBoy Galaxy He first appears in Episode 12 as a shadow, feeling glad that Jokertu has accomplished his duty and that the TAPOPS members are unaware that there is a stowaway in their headquarters, stealing the Power Spheres. He plays a major role in Episode 13, where he first activates and programs the stolen Power Spheres: BalloonBot, CementBot, and FireBot, into his will. He later spies on BoBoiBoy and his friends who have just arrived on Planet Circus. He spotted Ochobot and realizing that he's a Power Sphere, he plans to add him into his collection. He finds out the powers that BoBoiBoy, Yaya, and Ying have thanks to TargetBot, but he still punishes TargetBot for failing to defeat them. He finally reveals himself in Circus Maxima and introduces himself to the heroes. However, the heroes state that they have never heard of him, not even Tarung did. He uses BalloonBot to attack the heroes while his Power Spheres cheer for him. He then uses CementBot to trap the heroes and attempts to steal Ochobot until Fang and Captain Kaizo intervene. Kaizo immediately attack him until he used FireBot against Kaizo, though Kaizo could still overpowered against him. He then uses NoseBot to increase his body size, surprising everyone. Jugglenaut beat Kaizo and BoBoiBoy gang easily, which making BoBoiBoy use Thunderstorm against him. homever he still able to overpowered him until Kaizo use Amber Power to help BoBoiBoy finish him. Currently, he's a TAPOPS prisoner now and his fate are unknown in the prison along with other members of Bad Dudes. Abilities Jugglenaut abilities are draw from a Power Spheres, his abilities are: *BalloonBot: A Power Sphere that allow Jugglenaut to use balloon power. **'Balloon Power' (Kuasa Bebelon): Jugglenaut blew a balloon in his mouth and formed the balloon into another form. This balloon is very sensitive to touch because it will explode when touched. *CementBot: A Power Sphere that allow Jugglenaut to use cement power. **'Petrifying Cement' (Simen Pengeras): Jugglenaut unleashed the hardening cement toward his enemy to trap them. *FireBot: A Power Sphere that allows Jugglenaut to use firepower. **'Gas Spray' (Semburan Gas): Jugglenaut spat out a thick gas and picked his finger that caused the fire to fire in the entire Colosseum. **'Flaming Breath' (Semburan Api): Jugglenaut emits a flamethrower from his mouth to the enemy. He uses this on Kaizo. **'Maximum Blast' (Sambaran Maksima): Jugglenaut spit a fireball to the ground and emerged the fire from the ground to the enemies he wants. He uses this on Kaizo when he uses a barrier. *NoseBot: A Power Sphere that allow Jugglenaut to increase his size anytime he wants. **'Gigantic Punch' (Tumbukan Gergasi): Jugglenaut punch an enemy with his powerful fist. He use this on Kaizo. **'Gigantic Twin Punch' (Tumbukan Gergasi Berkembar): Jugglenaut punch an enemy with both of his hand. He use this on Kaizo. Power Spheres Jugglenaut has collected 15 Power Spheres; 2 Power Spheres used by his group members, while 9 other Power Spheres are unknown. After his defeat, all Power Spheres have been taken by TAPOPS. *CardBot (Used by Jokertu) *InviBot (Used by Panto) *MelonBot (Used by Jugglenaut) *GigiBot (Used by Jugglenaut) *TargetBot (Used by Jugglenaut) *NoseBot (Used by Jugglenaut) Trivia *Jugglenaut has similar names with Juggernaut, a fictional supervillain appearing in the X-Men Comics. Coincidentally they both have similar looks; A gigantic appearance, big muscle, strong, and also take an antagonist role. indicate Jugglenaut is the homemage of Juggernaut. **His appearance is very similar to Juggernaut when he uses NoseBot. **There's also a character named Juggernaut from online game DOTA 2. *Juggle is a pun on juggernaut, a powerful force, which refers to how strong he is, and "Juggle", which is a common skill for clowns. *His name, along with MelonBot and GigiBot, are revealed in the end credits. *He is the third known Power Sphere Hunter since Bora Ra in BoBoiBoy: The Movie and Captain Separo in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. * It's revealed that his nose is a Power Sphere, which make him become bigger whenever he wants. Gallery Jugglenaut.png|Jugglenaut with masked Jugglenaut_(2).png Jugglenaut_attempt_to_use_BalloonBot.png|Jugglenaut attempt to use BalloonBot JuggleNaut about to throw Balloon Mine.png Jugglenaut attempt to use CementBot.png|Jugglenaut attempt to use CementBot.png Jugglenaut using Simen Pengeras.png Jugglenaut vs Captain Kaizo.png Jugglenaut about to use FireBot.png|Jugglenaut about to use FireBot Jugglenaut use a smoke to create an Explosion.png|Jugglenaut use a smoke to create an explosion Jugglenaut use Explosive abilities.png Jugglenaut use Explosive abilities (2).png Jugglenaut use Semburan Api.png Kaizogalaxy18.png id:Jugglenaut ms:Jugglenaut Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Aged Characters Category:United League Of Galactic Evil Villains Category:Super Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Bad Dudes